Two for the price of one
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: It's been 20 years since Dick Grayson took over for Bruce ... and after Dick's passing Gotham is once again without a caped crusader. Who will take over the cowl this time?


**Author's Note:** _This fan fic was originally written for a contest, and the theme was 20 years later. This story takes place 20 years after 'Battle For The Cowl'... and Gotham experiences Deja Vu._

Twenty years is a long time. Most cops retire after twenty years of service, but superheroes never retire. They only leave on way, dying in the line of duty. Some manage to last longer than twenty years whether through sheer will power or just dumb luck... but which ever it is your time eventually comes up and your reign ends, like all good things. Tim Drake sat in the cave, thinking about the cycle each hero goes through and how they all managed to have the same ending. Bruce's crusade as the first Batman ended taking a stand against against a true villain of the universe: Darkseid. He did everything in his power to bring the alein's invasion to an end, but he failed and was vaporized for his efforts. For him, it was one of the worst moments of his live. After Bruce's passing Gotham had fallen into complete anarchy, it took weeks to just get things under control and things did get better after Dick finally took over and became the new Batman. It took him a while to get a hang of the new gig but he took to it well, becoming just as fearsome and deadly as his predecessor. Twenty years is a long time to dawn the cowl, but now it was someone else's turn.

Like Bruce when he faced Darkseid, Dick Grayson had met his match and perished. Gotham was once again without its Dark Knight. And just like the time before, the city plunged into a deep anarchy as crime lords, crooks and even the freaks tried to take advantage of the Bat's absence since it didn't occur that often. The cops were outmatched and overwhelmed with the crime spree that came forth, and it was time for someone to step up and take over quickly before things got really out of hand. It was a nightmare, but for the first time Tim was finally getting a taste of the pressure he was feeling just after Bruce disappeared. All the pressure to restore order was on him, and while he had support in various forms, wanted or unwanted... it was still his burden and he took it in stride as if it was destiny. Tim Drake sat there at the main console and thought long and hard about what had happened, and what needed to happen. The gangs were many, armed to the teeth and trying to expand their territory before the new sheriff came into town. Just like Two-Face and Penguin had when Bruce made his unexpected exit. Tim wanted to move in immediately, but he needed help and he didn't know where to find it.

Tim looked down at the mask in his hands, ready to be worn and used to serve justice to those who needed it. He was already dressed in the full bat suit minus the cowl, but was feeling a few butterflies before making his first round out as the new Batman. He was distracted, but not enough to miss the sound of someone climbing down the stairs to the cave. Tim stood up and walked a few steps before he find out who it was that had entered what was now his cave. He paused for a moment, "It's been a while."

"It has." the other man quietly replied. "I came as soon as I heard."

"The city is burning as we speak. Do we really have time to have out it for the right to wear this suit?"

"No, we don't. Dick wouldn't have wanted us to be that petty."

"I agree." Tim said as he put the cape on but kept his face unmasked.

"I don't think Dad would have wanted that either."

"I know and yet this is the second time it's happened. Once the Bat exits stage left, everyone comes out from under their rock at the same time, eager to cash in on his absence."

"The last time that happened, do you have any idea how many people died while we squabblied like chidren to get that cowl?"

Tim had been thinking about for a while and he nodded, "Bruce would have been ashamed over how most of us acted. If it wasn't for Dick it could have been a lot worse."

"I know, and I have a suggestion that will solve our issue and prevent today's chaos from ever happening again in the future. "

"What do you suggest?" Tim asked, somewhat intrigued

"Every time the city falls apart, it's because there is only one Batman to do all the work himself. Once that one bat goes, all hell breaks loose. The best way to prevent that from happening, is to have more than one Batman."

"Two Batmen?" Tim said as he pondered the idea. It's not like there wasn't enough suits lying around. There was enough to dress an army, let alone two people. "So we would work together as a team... as equals?"

"Why not? This had to happen eventually. Why should there only be one Batman and one underling?"

Tim knew his idea made sense. Both of them had played the role of the underling, one for Bruce and the other for Dick. Neither of them wanted to play second fiddle, not at their current age. Neither of them wanted to be passed over, so his idea made sense to him as well. He wasn't ready to give it up, not at his age. "If we do this, we are partners. No shitting around... we have to work together."

"We're good at what we do, Tim. Gotham will have no idea what hit them. Two Bats, twice the ass kicking power."

The more Tim thought about it, the more he liked it. Gotham didn't deserve to plunge into chaos every time Batman didn't catch a lucky break. If they had two of them protecting the city, if one fell the other would pick up the slack and prevent the city from tearing itself apart. The city deserved this, especially when it was in need of a new hero as soon as humanly possible. The thought of them both working together made him crack a smile, especially considering their history.

"So do we have a deal, Tim?" the other man asked.

"We do." Tim said as he offered his new partner an open hand, "Welcome home Damien."

"Thanks." Damien said as he walked over and shook Tim's hand. He then walked towards the closet. "Is there any particular one I should pick out?"

"Which ever you're most comfortable with is fine by me." Tim replied as he finally put the cowl over his head. He was for the first time the Batman. Moments later Damien came out of the closet with at Batsuit of his own, cowl over his head and ready to kick some criminal ass. "Who's Driving?"

"Me until you learn the new specs." Tim replied with a smile.

"Lead the way." Damien said as they both descended the stairs towards the bat-mobile.

As they both took a seat inside the car, Tim was the first to speak. "The commish is going to shit a brick when he sees two of us respond to the signal."

"So will every criminal in Gotham." Damien replied.

"Let's roll."


End file.
